Ben 10 Ultimate Pony
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Pinkie Pie recibe la visita del Profesor Paradox, quien le entrega a un dormido Ben Tennyson para que lo haga su amigo y cuide de él mientras cumple una importante misión en Equestria, Cuando Ben despierta se da cuenta que se ha convertido en un pony y que ahora deberá de soportar los extraños cuidados de Tía Pinkie Pie.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Llámame tía Pinkie Pie!**

Twilight se disponía a entrar a Sugar Cube Corner para comprar algo para acompañar el café de la mañana, cuando Pinkie Pie salió como bólido de la pastelería atropellando a la pobre unicornio.

—¡Pinkie! — Se quejó Twilight levantándose de golpe. — ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan acelerada desde tan temprano?

Pinkie se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a brincar alegremente mirando para todos lados, más exaltada de lo normal.

—Uh, uh... lo lamento Twilight, pero mi Pinkie-sentido me dice que hoy será el comienzo de una aventura — dijo saltando más rápido que lo normal en ella. — Y no una aventura cualquiera, sino una gran aventura. Pero tengo que apresurarme porque comenzará dentro de diez minutos justo en la entrada de Ponyville. ¡Adiós!  
Dicho esto, Pinkie desapareció tras una nube de polvo.

Guiada por su Pinkie-sentido, llegó hasta la entrada principal de Ponyville y comenzó a saltar alegremente mientras esperaba a que pasara el evento maravilloso que iba a pasar aquel día. Sintió que su nuca se erizaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba; era el momento.

Un destello de color verde la cegó por unos instantes, pero éstos pasaron rápido y frente a ella se encontraban dos ponis desconocidos.

El primero era un poni de unos cuarenta años o más, con una corta melena negra ya con canas. Vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca con gafas protectoras colgando de su cuello y un reloj de bolsillo que observaba fijamente.

El otro no tendría más de quince años, color verde claro con ojos verde esmeralda. Su melena era color marrón y en una de sus muñecas estaba un extraño aparato como reloj color verde también, con un círculo en el centro color verde y negro. Lo primero que notó Pinkie Pie era que el chico estaba profundamente dormido.

El anciano le sonrió alegremente a Pinkie Pie.

—Muy buenos días, señorita Pinkie Pie.

—¡Buenos días! — Saludó Pinkie. —¿Ya nos conocíamos de algún lado?

El hombre rio divertido.

—No, pero digamos que yo lo sé todo.

—¡Uy, que interesante! — Dijo Pinkie saltando emocionada.

—Sí, pero bueno, vamos al punto antes que el chico se despierte. Este muchacho se llama Ben Tennyson y tu nueva misión Pinkie Pie es cuidar de él y convertirlo en tu nuevo amigo, ¿crees que puedas con el reto?

—¡Uy, uy, por supuesto que sí! Jamás se tienen demasiados amigos — dijo Pinke muy feliz.

—En ese caso escucha bien: Ben es más especial de lo que te imaginas y tiene una importante misión que cumplir aquí en Equestria, así que quiero que lo cuides muy bien.

—Como usted diga, señor que lo sabe todo — dijo Pinkie haciendo un saludo militar.

—Me alegro. Ahora escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: Ben no tiene idea que lo traje aquí y cuando despierte estará muy confundido pues nosotros venimos de una dimensión diferente en la que no somos ponis; sino humanos.

—¿Y qué es un humano? — Preguntó Pinkie ladeando la cabeza.

—No es importante, lo que quiero que le expliques es cómo es la vida en Equestria, sencillo ¿no es así?

Pinkie asintió sonriente.

—¡Sencillísimo!  
—Entonces todo listo; sólo una cosa más. Ben es inteligente y pronto sabrá que fui yo el que lo trajo aquí, así que por favor pídele que mantenga en secreto que viene de otra dimensión. Todo deberá saberse en su debido momento, también te hablará del secreto de su reloj pero una vez más deben guardar el secreto entre los dos. ¿Está claro?  
—Sí señor que lo sabe todo — respondió Pinkie.

Entonces el extraño desapareció en otro flash verde. Pinkie tembló emocionada, aquello sería divertido.

A los pocos minutos Ben se despertó siendo lo primero que vio los ojos de Pinkie fijos sobre él. Ben gritó y saltó hacia atrás mientras Pinkie saltaba de un lado a otro feliz que su nuevo amigo despertara.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Me llamo Pinkie Pie y soy tu nueva amiga y tu guía en Equestria. Es un placer conocerte Ben Tennyson.

Ben miró asustado a Pinkie y luego miró su cuerpo. Soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se había convertido en un poni de colores. Pinkie se rio alegremente al ver la reacción de Ben y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, ya me explicaron que antes eras un humano, sea lo que sea eso, pero ahora eres un poni porque estamos en la tierra de los ponis. ¿O debería decir la dimensión? Ese señor que te trajo decía unas cosas muy graciosas.

Ben parpadeó varias veces tardando un tiempo en reaccionar. Finalmente se incorporó y miró a Pinkie y luego a sus alrededores.

—¿Dices que un señor me trajo de otra dimensión? ¿Era un sujeto viejo que no dejaba de ver un reloj de bolsillo?

Pinkie asintió enérgicamente.

—Ese mismo, ¿lo conoces?

Ben gruñó.

—Es el profesor Paradox, un viejo amigo. Oye, ¿y de casualidad te dijo por qué me trajo aquí?

Pinkie negó con la cabeza.

—Nope, sólo me pidió que me encargara de ti y que fuera tu nueva amiga porque tenías una importante misión que cumplir pero no dijo qué misión. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Ponyvile? ¡Estoy ansiosa por presentarte a mis amigas!

—Este... no, todavía no he desayunado, gracias por la oferta.

—Bien, pues vamos — dijo Pinkie Pie tirando de Ben hacia Ponyville. — Ah, por cierto, por favor no menciones que eres de otra dimensión. El señor Paradox me pidió que te dijera que sea un secreto entre los dos. ¿Está bien?

—Bueno, si Paradox lo dice...

—Entonces haz la promesa Pinkie: con cerrojo o inserta un pastelillo en mi ojo. Anda, vamos.

—Yo Ben Tennyson prometo no decir a nadie que vengo de otra dimensión, con cerrojo o inserta un pastelillo en mi ojo — respondió Ben levantando su casco todavía muy confundido.

Pinkie se dio por satisfecha y lo llevó hasta su apartamento sobre Sugar Cube Corner en donde le dijo que espera y a los cinco minutos trajo un desayuno para dos compuesto casi por completo por pastelillos y algo de café. Ben agradeció el gesto y comió alegremente.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti, Ben?

Ben dudó un poco, pero ella lo animó con una sonrisa.

—Anda, puedes confiar en mí. Recuerda que tu amigo Paradox me hizo la responsable de ti.

Ben sonrió.

—¿Por dónde empiezo...? Bueno, vivo en un pueblo llamado Bellwood, voy a la escuela de mi pueblo y trabajo como súper héroe.

—Whoa, ¿un súper héroe de verdad? — Preguntó Pinkie con sus ojos iluminándose.

Ben sonrió.

—Bueno, sí. No me gusta darme importancia pero soy un héroe bastante famoso en todo el mundo, me conocen como Ben 10.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo salvas el mundo? ¿Puedo ver?

Ben sonrió y mostró su reloj verde.

—Este dispositivo se llama Ultimatrix, tiene almacenado el ADN de más de un millón de especies alienígenas, aunque sólo puedo acceder a unas cuantas. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es seleccionar el alienígena que necesite y transformarme en él; para luego ganarle a los malos y volver a la normalidad.

—¡Suena excelente, muéstrame! — Pidió Pinkie Pie saltando.

Ben obedeció y rebuscó en el Ultimatrix. Seleccionó a Mono Araña por ser pequeño, perfecto para el apartamento de Pinkie Pie. Tras un destello verde Pinkie pudo ver cómo una especie de mono con cuatro brazos y dos piernas estaba parada frente a ella. El mono era color azul con ojos verdes y el símbolo del reloj de Ben en el centro. Pinkie abrió la mandíbula a su máxima capacidad y comenzó a saltar de contenta.

—¡Wu-Ju! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Un verdadero súper héroe es mi nuevo amigo, es genial mi Pinkie-sentido jamás se equivoca! Esto es verdaderamente genial — dijo Pinkie saltando alrededor del sonriente Ben, que amaba ser el centro de atención, pero se paró de repente. — Pero ahora que lo pienso... Paradox dijo también que el secreto de tu reloj quedara entre nosotros, por lo tanto también lo de ser un súper héroe. ¿Entiendes Ben?

Ben sólo acertó a asentir mientras volvía a la normalidad. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento.

—¡Pase! — dijo Pinkie.

La señora Cake entró.

—Perdona la molestia Pinkie Pie, pero quisiera pedirte que dejaras de hacer tanto ruido tan temprano, todavía queremos dormir.

—¡Uy! ¡Lo siento mucho señora Cake! — Dijo Pinkie bajando la cabeza. — Perdone, es que un sobrino vino de visita y me emocioné y...

Entonces la señora Cake se fijó en Ben, que saludó felizmente.

—Señora Cake — dijo Pinkie antes que Ben pudiera presentarse. — Él es Benjamin Tennyson Pie, mi sobrino. Sus padres dicen que quiere que pase unos días de vacaciones conmigo y les dije que estaba bien. Una vez más disculpe el ruido.

La señora Cake sonrió y sacudió el casco de Ben con una sonrisa.

—¡Pinkie, habernos avisado antes! Mucho gusto Ben, espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en Ponyville.

—Muchas gracias, señora Cake — dijo Ben.

—En fin, ¿en dónde vas a colocar al muchacho, Pinkie? — Preguntó la señora Cake mirando alrededor del departamento.

Pinkie señaló una esquina.

—Ahí, Applejack tiene un catre que no usa, pensaba pedírselo e instalarlo ahí. El problema era que Ben vino antes de lo esperado y no pude prepararme bien pero bueno... espero que no le moleste señora Cake.

—No te preocupes Pinkie Pie. En fin, volveré a descansar.

La señora dejó el lugar dejándolos solos.

—¿Entonces me llamo Benjamin Tennyson Pie? — Preguntó algo molesto Ben a Pinkie.

Ella sólo asintió.

—Bueno pues, ¡dúh! El señor Paradox dejó bien claro que no quería que no podías decir que venías de otra dimensión ni nada sobre tu reloj, y como mis amigas me van a preguntar de dónde saliste pues tendrás que llamarme tía Pinkie Pie. ¿Comprendes o no?

Ben tuvo que asentir. Suspiró, ¿en qué clase de ridiculez lo habían metido?

* * *

**Bueno, los que me conocen saben que lo mío son los Crossovers. Esta vez le tocó a ¡Ben 10! La verdad pensaba probar con Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge pero lo dejaré para luego, de momento prefiero divertirme con esta aventura.**

**Por cierto, sólo el propio Ben fue convertido en pony, sus alienígenas permanecerán igual. La historia está ambientada antes de la segunda temporada de MLP y durante Ultimate Alien (la verdad Omniverse me decepcionó mucho)**

**Sólo espero sus comentarios, sin más: Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Mi sobrino favorito vino de visita, es hora de divertirnos en grande!**

—¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! — Gritó Pinkie saltando sobre su amiga. — ¡Applejack, necesito que me hagas un súper-dúper-ultra-mega favor, por lo que más quieras. ¡Te daré lo que sea!

Applejack se la quitó de encima de un brusco movimiento.

—Está bien, ¿qué necesitas Pinkie? — Preguntó tras ponerse de nuevo su sombrero.

Pinkie empujó a Ben que sólo acertó a estrechar el casco de la poni.

—Applejack, él es mi sobrino Benjamin Tennyson Pie, puedes llamarlo Ben — dijo Pinkie muy emocionada. — Se suponía que vendría a visitarme, pero vino antes de lo previsto y no tengo dónde ponerlo. Quería saber si podías prestarme tu catre extra para que Ben pueda dormir. ¿Puedo, porfis, porfis?

Applejack sonrió con amabilidad.

—Pero por supuesto Pinkie, no hay problema. Todavía tengo que cosechar algunas manzanas antes de poder tomarme un descanso pero en seguida te prestaré la cosa.

—Muy bien, ¡te ayudaremos! ¿Verdad Ben? — Preguntó Pinkie mirando fijamente a Ben, quien sólo asintió y preparó el Ultimatrix para buscar a algún alien que le sirviera; pero Pinkie le dirigió una mirada muy severa (o severa para ser ella) y tuvo que resignarse a hacer las cosas a mano.

—¿Y esa cosa qué es? — Preguntó Applejack mirando fijamente el Ultimatrix.

—Ah, es sólo una especie de reloj; ya sabes, de esos que hacen de todo: con luz nocturna, despertador y cosas así — se apresuró a mentir Ben.

—Whoa, sí que son sorprendentes las cosas de las grandes ciudades — celebró la vaquera.

Tras media hora de trabajo duro, Applejack los guio al cobertizo donde tenía un catre plegable para que Ben pudiera dormir junto con un colchón.

—No es mucho, pero espero que te sirva. Y que tengas una buena estancia en Ponyville, Ben — le dijo Applejack guiñándole un ojo.

Ben acertó a sonreír y junto con Pinkie y Applejack fueron a acomodar el catre de Ben en una esquina del apartamento de Pinkie Pie. Al final Pinkie ofreció un poco de soda a sus amigos por el buen trabajo.

—Ahora todo está bien. Por cierto Applejack, ofreceré una fiesta de bienvenida para Ben. Espero que puedas venir — le dijo una muy sonriente Pinkie Pie. — Y que Apple Bloom venga también, a Ben le vendrá bien relacionarse con los chicos; aunque aquí en Ponyville no haya ponis de su edad; tan sólo muy viejos muy jóvenes.

—¿A quién le estás llamando vieja? — dijo Applejack fingiendo molestia. — Pero en fin, sí claro, aquí estaremos. Una vez más gusto en conocerte Ben y suerte en Ponyville. Tu tía es más especial de lo que te imaginas.

Pinkie sonrió orgullosa, Ben algo incómodo. Applejack les guiñó un ojo a ambos y salió silbando. Pinkie colocó unas frazadas y una almohada en la cama improvisada de Ben.

—Bueno Ben, ya resolvimos lo de tu alojamiento. Ahora debo de ir a trabajar, si me necesitas estaré en la cocina de los Cake. En fin, puedes dar una vuelta por Ponyville si estás aburrido. Pero recuerda: si alguien pregunta eres Ben Tennyson Pie. Bueno, nos vemos.

Ben se quedó solo por unos instantes y tras comprobar que en ese mundo extraño no había ni televisión ni videojuegos decidió ir a hacer el tour por Ponyville. Tal como lo mencionaron Pinkie Pie y Applejack, no había adolescentes en Ponyville, sólo niños y adultos. Suspiró fastidiado y se recargó contra un árbol con tal brusquedad, que lo hizo temblar.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! — Dijo alguien desde el árbol.

Ben levantó la vista, sobre el árbol estaba una poni celeste con crin color arcoíris.

—Lo siento, — se disculpó Ben, — es sólo que no la vi.

—Sí bueno, este árbol es muy cómodo y cuando me toca madrugar es perfecto para la primera siesta del día — dijo la poni, que para sorpresa de Ben se trataba de una pegaso. — Me llamo Rainbow Dash, ¿eres nuevo aquí?

—Este... sí, vine a visitar a una pariente. Me llamo Ben Tennyson.

—¿Tennyson? Tennyson... — comenzó a pensar Rainbow bajando a tierra. — Lo siento, pero no conozco a nadie con ese apellido...

—Ben Tennyson Pie — murmuró Ben bajando la cabeza. De momento, lo peor de ese extraño lugar era el ridículo nombre que tenía que usar.

Rainbow sonrió.

—Ya veo, eres pariente de Pinkie Pie. Bueno Ben Tennyson Pie, espero que tengas una buena estancia en Ponyville. Y también te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Pinkie es un poco extraña... ya sabes, es demasiado enérgica y bueno... está algo loquita pero es buena.

Ben forzó una sonrisa. Era la segunda referencia de ese tipo que le daban sobre "tía" Pinkie Pie y francamente comenzaba a preocuparse. Aun así decidió calmarse y no pensar mal de la persona que lo cuidaría mientras estuviera en ese extraño mundo de los ponis. Caminando pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que existían tres tipos diferentes de ponis, terrestres como él, Applejack y tía Pinkie Pie, pegasos como la tal Rainbow Dash que podían volar y los unicornios que todavía no adivinaba qué hacían pero supuso que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

Fue cuando se topó con una unicornio acompañada de una especie de reptil morado que halaba una gran carreta llena de joyas mientras se comía una alegremente.

—Eso se ve pesado — dijo Ben. — ¿No quieres que te de una mano, amigo?

El reptil se volvió hacia el poni que le hablaba y le sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias, lo apreciaría en verdad! — Dijo él.

Ben sin más asintió y se posicionó detrás de la carreta para empujarla.

—¿A dónde? — Preguntó Ben.

—A la Boutique Carrusel, cariño. En unos minutos estaremos ahí — dijo la unicornio blanca con una amable sonrisa.

Ben asintió y guiados por la unicornio, que supo se llamaba Rarity, llegaron al hogar de ésta en poco tiempo. Spike le dio una amistosa palmada a Ben.

—Gracias viejo, fue una gran ayuda.

—Sí cariño, nos tardamos menos gracias a que nos echaste una mano — dijo Rarity rápidamente. — Bueno, permíteme darte algo en agradecimiento por tu ayuda.

Dicho esto, un brillo salió del cuerno de Rarity e hizo flotar una esmeralda hacia Ben, que sólo acertó a atraparla y sonreír agradecido.

—Es la más bonita que encontré, toda tuya. Para ti también, Spikey Wikey — dijo ella haciendo levitar otra esmeralda, sólo que gigantesca. — ¡Provecho!

Spike sonriente dio una gran mordida a la gema y puso una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Curioso, Ben lo imitó, pero de inmediato soltó un grito de dolor mientras se frotaba los dientes. Al prinicipo Rarity y Spike se vieron confundidos, pero luego estallaron en una gran carcajada.

—Por todos los diablos... ¿cómo puedes comer esto? ¿Y qué es tan divertido? — Gritó Ben molesto.

—Cariño... sólo los dragones pueden comer gemas. La tuya es para que guardes, la regales o lo que quieras pero comerla... eso sí que es nuevo — dijo Rarity aguantando la risa lo mejor que podía.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Spike todavía llorando por la risa.

Ben negó con la cabeza.

—No, vine a visitar a mi tía durante las vacaciones. Me llamo Ben Tennyson... Pie — agregó todavía avergonzado por el nombre tan ridículo que tuvo que inventarse.

Rarity y Spike se miraron.

—Vaya — dijo el pequeño dragón. — Te ves normal, teniendo en cuenta cómo es Pinkie Pie...

—Es cierto cariño, la verdad jamás me imaginé que alguien como tú sería pariente de nuestra amiga Pinkie — dijo Rarity curiosa examinando a Ben de pies a cabeza haciendo sentir incómodo al chico. Entonces se fijó en el Ulitmatrix. — Oye Ben, querido, ¿Qué es ese extraño accesorio que llevas en la muñeca? No sabía que la moda de los jóvenes tenía ese toque tan... tan bizarro. ¿No te gustaría que te hiciera algo para reemplazarlo? No me gusta nada y estoy segura que el cambio de imagen te vendría excelente.

—No, no, no se preocupe señorita. No tengo dinero, además... además... — dijo Ben tratando de sacarse de encima a Rarity que seguía viendo reprobatoriamente su reloj.

—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Soy modista y sé lo que hago. Además no debes de preocuparte por el dinero, le debo varios favores a Pinkie y estaré feliz de hacer algo por su sobrino.

—Adelante amigo — le animó Spike. — Es una oferta que no se te hace todos los días.

Entones la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres potrillas, entre ellas una que obviamente era la hija, o más probable la hermana menor de Rarity. La otra era color amarillo pelirroja y otra era una pegaso color naranja con una melena color magenta.

—¡Hola hermana, hoy salimos temprano de la escuela! — Anunció Sweetie Belle, la que era pariente de Rarity, muy contenta. — Y ¿a quién estás asustando hoy?

Rarity le frunció el ceño a la pequeña pero sonrió. Un verdadero alivio para Ben que se dio cuenta que se había olvidado del Ultimatrix, al menos de momento.

—Oh, niñas, él es Ben, el sobrino de Pinkie Pie — dijo Rarity. — Muy amablemente nos ayudó a Spike y a mí a acarrear la carreta de joyas que necesitaba. Y estaba tratando de convencerlo que dejara ese horrible aparato que tiene en la muñeca para cambiarlo por algo realmente hermoso.

Las niñas miraron fijamente a Ben y al aparato. La pegaso, de nombres Scootaloo sonrió.

—A mí me gusta, es genial. Además combina con su Cutie Mark.

Ben miró hacia su costado, donde las niñas miraban. Ahí estaba una marca que representaba el símbolo del Ultimatrix.

—¿Y qué significa tu Cutie Mark? Jamás vi cosa semejante — dijo Apple Bloom, la pelirroja.

—Es mi insignia de plomero — se le escapó a Ben.

—¿Tu qué? — Se interesó Sweetie Belle. — No sabía que necesitabas una placa especial para reparar fugas. Eso es nuevo.

Ben se rio divertido.

—No niñas, los plomeros es el nombre de la policía intergaláctica — dijo Ben sin darse cuenta que estaba metiendo más la pata.

Las niñas se miraron y hasta en ese momento Ben reaccionó que había cometido una equivocación muy grande. Por suerte para él, tanto niñas como las mayores lo tomaron como que estaba jugando. Aun así decidió tomar nota para que no volviera a escapársele nada sobre su mundo.

—¡Suena muy divertido! — Dijo Scootaloo. — ¡Podemos ser Cutie Mark Crussaders plomeras! — Gritó divertida mientras tomaba una escoba y hacía como si disparara láser a un alienígena.

Las niñas rieron y se pusieron a jugar a los plomeros. Ben soltó un suspiro de alivio, hasta que Rarity llamó su atención.

—Bien Ben, en cuanto a tu cambio de accesorio...

Ben se excusó.

—Discúlpeme, seguro usted tendrá un gusto exquisito para la moda pero no gracias. Me gusta mucho mi reloj tal como es. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Y dicho esto, Ben escapó. Considerándolo todo, esto le estaba trayendo más problemas que las veces en que se había quedado atrapado en el Proyector, en la Dimensión 12 e incluso cuando conoció a Rex Salazar. Y lo peor era no saber qué era lo que esperaban de él. En fin, mejor siguió paseando por Ponyville acostumbrándose a su nuevo "hogar". Pronto la noticia que el sobrino de Pinkie Pie había venido de visita se hizo conocido por todos los ponis pues todo aquel que iba a comprar a Sugar Cube Corner era recibido por la alegre dependienta amiga de todos que decía muy orgullosa que su sobrino preferido estaba visitando Ponyville; y en los pueblos pequeños todo se sabía.

—Bueno, al menos vuelvo a ser una celebridad — se dijo Ben viendo el lado positivo.

Y tras recibir más bienvenidas de las que pudiera contar, regresó al apartamento de Sugar Cube Corner, en donde encontró con que las luces estaban apagadas y que alguien había corrido las cortinas dejándolo todo muy oscuro.

—¿Hola? ¿Tía Pinkie Pie? — Gritó Ben.

Rápidamente se hizo la luz revelando a Pinkie junto con sus amigas: las tres que Ben ya había conocido, junto con una unicornio morada, una pegaso amarilla que le sonrió débilmente, el dragón de antes junto con las pontrillas.

—¡SORPRESA! — Gritó Pinkie Pie con su cañón de confeti mientras Twilight ponía la música con su magia y las demás corrían las cortinas.

Ben se dio cuenta que habían arreglado que hubiera un gigantesco pastel, helado, una fuente de ponche (en donde un lagarto sin dientes trataba de meterse a nadar), una bola de disco junto con una improvisada pista de baile. Y antes que Ben pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Pinkie Pie lo sacó a la pista y comenzaron una divertida danza llena de movimiento y diversión. Al final Pinkie cayó rendida junto con Ben que también cayó, pero a causa del mareo.

—Ni siquiera siendo Canonball doy tantos giros en tan poco tiempo... — murmuró Ben tratando de ponerse en pie.

Pinkie le sonrió.

—Bienvenido a Ponyville querido sobrino. Quise darte la mejor de las bienvenidas junto con mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo. Ya conociste a Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Spike; ah, claro y las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Bueno, ellas dos faltan: Twilight Sparkle, una poni muy inteligente y Fluttershy quien es buena con los animales. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Saluden!

Ambas ponis se presentaron amigablemente ante un todavía mareado Ben.

—Este... es un gusto conocerte Ben. Pinkie nos ha contado mucho sobre ti — dijo suavemente Fluttershy. Ella era tímida cuando le presentaban nuevos ponis, pero cuando eran adolescentes o niños era otra historia.

—Espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones en Ponyville — le sonrió Twilight.

Ben les sonrió a ambas y tras reponerse se unió a la fiesta como tal. Las niñas rodearon a Spike y les mostraron las placas de plomero (que eran más o menos como la de Ben sólo que cada quien la personalizó con un adorno en el centro; Apple Bloom con una manzana, Sweetie con un diamante y Scootaloo con un relámpago) que habían hecho en casa de Sweetie Belle.

—¡Atención forma de vida alienígena! No tienes derecho a permanecer aquí en este planeta. Nosotras las plomeras te detendremos.

Y sin más comenzaron a perseguir a Spike por todo alrededor. Ben tuvo que reírse y unirse al juego.

—Atención agentes de los plomeros, les habla el magistrado Tennyson. Esta especie, los vasaxaurianos tienden a ser problemáticos. Por eso he sido asignado para dirigir esta misión.

—¡Entendido magistrado Tennyson! — Gritaron las niñas y se pusieron a perseguir a Spike, que se rio divertido con el juego y comenzó a gritar amenazas y a escapar de las plomeras.

—¡Uy! ¡Yo quiero jugar, quiero jugar! — Se emocionó Pinkie Pie y comenzó a jugar con que era el refuerzo del vasaxauriano.

Las demás miraron a los cinco jugar y no pudieron sino reírse.

Al final de la tarde todas se retiraron cada quien a sus casas, pero antes Rarity le guiñó un ojo a Ben.

—Tienes buena mano con las niñas Ben Tennyson. ¿Te gustaría cuidarlas por mí uno de estos días?

Ben se sorprendió.

—Este... claro, nunca he trabajado de niñero pero imagino que no será tan difícil.

—¡Perfecto, entonces jugaremos otro día a la policía intergaláctica! — Se rio Sweetie Belle. — Hasta pronto Ben, espero que juguemos otro día pronto.

Ben se despidió alegremente y se dejó caer sobre el catre que prepararon para él. Pinkie Pie asintió y le sirvió un gran pedazo de pastel.

—Tía Pinkie Pie, ya estoy lleno — se quejó Ben.

—Aun así estás creciendo y como tu tía Pinkie Pie debo alimentarte como es debido, si no no sé qué cara pondré ante el señor Paradox cuando le diga que el sobrino que me confió está enfermo. Ahora come Ben Tennyson Pie, jamás he visto a un potro que diga que no quiere más pastel.

—Tía Pinkie Pie... comer tanto dulce puede ser malo para la salud — dijo Ben algo cansado. — Mira, he tenido un día muy agotador. ¿Podríamos sólo dormir y ya?

—¿Qué? Pero Ben, estás aquí y la noche es joven. ¡Tendremos una pijamada y seguro nos divertiremos! Es la primera vez que un sobrino mío viene a quedarse y quiero divertirme mucho.

—No soy tu sobrino — dijo Ben.

—Igual, tendremos que divertirnos. ¿A qué jugamos primero?

Ben suspiró y se rindió. Sólo deseaba terminar rápido la misión para volver a su casa. En serio, ¿qué rayos quería Paradox con él?

* * *

**Y Ben ha comenzado sus aventuras en Ponyville. En fin... la verdad sólo quería darle un toque festivo a este cap, pero pronto vendrá el momento en que Ben usará todo el poder del Ultimatrix. Sin más sólo tengo que decirles:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Los aliens patean el trasero del espíritu del caos!**

Era miércoles en la mañana cuando los potrillos de Ponyville comenzaron a entrar a la escuela, algunos acompañados de sus padres y otros no. Apple Bloom se reunió con sus amigas Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Twist y entró alegremente a la escuela, cuando un escándalo llamó la atención tanto de potrillos como de su maestra la señorita Cherrylee.

—Por todos los santos tía, en primer lugar yo voy a la secundaria; en segundo lugar estoy de vacaciones — se quejaba Ben mientras Pinkie lo llevaba a empujones a la escuela a pesar de las protestas e intentos de resistencia del pobre Ben.

Todos los presentes no pudieron sino soltar una carcajada ante tal espectáculo y Ben se sonrojó de la vergüenza mientras pensaba cómo hacerle pagar a Paradox por todo aquello.

—Tienes que comprender Ben — dijo Pinkie Pie tratando de ser responsable. — Tengo que hacerme cargo de ti pero no puedo mientras trabajo y no puedo dejar que duermas todo el día, ¿qué dirían tus padres de ese comportamiento? Tranquilo, sé que ya eres un adolescente y que vas a la secundaria pero tranquilo. Seguramente Cherrylee sabrá algo en lo que puedas ocuparte mientras estás aquí.

Y sin más, dejó a un indignado Ben ante la puerta de la escuela.

—Cherrylee... disculpa la molestia pero necesito tener a Ben aquí mientras trabajo. ¿Tienes algo que pueda hacer mientras está aquí? Porque él tiene razón... es un chico ya mayor y no creo que se sienta cómodo entre potrillos...

Haciendo lo mejor para aguantar la risa, la maestra asintió.

—No te preocupes Pinkie Pie... tal vez pueda ser mi auxiliar mientras tanto. Tú descuida, tu sobrino estará muy bien.

—Muchas gracias Cherrylee — sonrió Pinkie. — Bueno Ben, te espero en casa cuando termines. ¡Feliz escuela!

Ben sintió cómo cada gramo de su dignidad le era arrebatado mientras la risa de los presentes aumentaba con el último comentario de Pinkie Pie- Para colmo, casi no había dormido gracias a las constantes ganas de divertirse de su tía, que parecía que no dormía hasta bien entrada la noche. Pensó en utilizar el Ultimatrix y darles a todos una lección, pero se lo pensó mejor recordando lo recién aprendido; no quería un problema con su Princesa que supuestamente era tan poderosa que podía mover el sol sin dificultad alguna.

—Ben — escuchó que lo llamaban.

Ben miró hacia Cherrylee que lo miraba ya un poco más calmada de su reciente ataque de risa.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó un todavía fastidiado Ben.

—Como le decía a tu tía, tú puedes ayudarme haciéndote cargo de los chicos mientras tengo otras cosas que hacer como juntar materiales y cosas así. No te preocupes, haré lo mejor para que te sientas cómodo aquí — dijo comprensivamente Cherrylee, cosa que Ben agradeció de veras. — En fin, chicos, ya escucharon. Muchos de ustedes ya conocen al sobrino de Pinkie Pie: Ben. Él estará ayudándome aquí, y quiero que sepan que él los vigilará muy de cerca y que me dirá los nombres de todos los que no se comporten. ¿Comprendido?

—¡Sí señorita Cherrylee! — Exclamaron los potrillos, aunque algunos todavía se reían de la humillación de Ben.

Resignándose a su destino, Ben siguió a todos para que la clase comenzara. En general no le fue tan mal, Cherrylee lo mantuvo yendo de un lado a otro trayéndole el material y un par de veces tuvo que quedarse a cuidar la clase mientras la maestra iba a otros asuntos que atender.

Al receso lo llamó.

—Ben, disculpa, ¿puedo aprovecharme un poco de ti? — Preguntó ella.

—Claro, ¿qué necesita, señorita Cherrylee? — Preguntó Ben sonriente. El día comenzó mal pero el trabajar como asistente de maestro le hacía descansar su mente de su loca "tía".

—Quiero aprovechar a almorzar con alguien, ¿puedes quedarte con los chicos durante el receso?

—Está bien, no hay problema señorita — dijo Ben.

—Muy bien, gracias Ben. Y oye, quiero que estés pendiente del reloj; si a las 12:30 no he regresado ponles una actividad deportiva mientras regreso, ¿sí? Bueno, ¡adiós!

Ben la vio alejarse y juntarse con un gran semental color rojo que la esperaba para ir algún lado a almorzar juntos. Ben rodó los ojos y abrió la alforja de almuerzo que tía Pinkie Pie preparó para él. Gruñó: cupcakes.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gustan los cupcakes? — Preguntó Scootaloo acercándose a Ben.

—He vivido dos días con mi tía y te aseguro niña que estoy harto de los pasteles y demás — dijo Ben por lo bajo. — ¿Lo quieres?

Scootaloo aplaudió alegremente y aceptó los cupcakes gustosa. Luego abrió su propia alforja y le dio un sándwich a Ben.

—Toma, es de lirios. No es tan sabroso pero no puedes quedarte sin comer.

Ben agradeció con una sonrisa y comió alegremente; de hecho, luego de vivir todo un verano con su abuelo Max se había acostumbrado a comer de todo. A su alrededor los potrillos jugaban tranquilos, aunque un par de veces tuvo que meterse a separar a un par antes que se pelearan. Al final cuando la señorita Cherrylee no llegó a la hora adecuada tuvo que llamarlos a todos.

—Ey niños, escúchenme: su maestra me encargó que jugáramos a algo si no está aquí a la hora de reanudar clases. Así que, ¿alguien sabe jugar soccer?

—Pues no — negó un niño llamado Feather Weight. — ¿Cómo se juega?

Así pues Ben les enseñó lo básico y tras formar los equipos con Ben como su árbitro, comenzaron a jugar pasándola bien. Cherrylee llegó no mucho después y felicitó a Ben por su buen trabajo cuidando a los niños; así pues tras un partido rápido, regresaron a clases y el día terminó sin incidentes.

—Gran trabajo hoy Ben — dijo Cherrylee guiñándole un ojo. — Se te da bien cuidar niños, espero que te traigan mañana también.

Ben rodó los ojos pero tuvo que sonreír.

—Sí, la verdad no estuvo tan mal... aunque me gustaría que mi tía fuera un poco más discreta a la hora de arrastrarme aquí.

—Sí bueno, Pinkie Pie es muy especial a su manera — le consoló Cherrylee. — Pero es familia y debes de quererla. En fin, oye, ¿crees que estarás aquí todavía este viernes?

—Sí, creo que sí — le dijo Ben suspirando. — ¿Por?

—Verás, tenemos una excursión al jardín de las estatuas en Canterlot dentro de poco y siempre es mucho trabajo para mí en las excursiones. Pensé que podrías ayudarme también ese día. Si no te molesta claro, yo hablaré con Pinkie Pie para que te dé permiso.

—No creo que ponga objeción — dijo Ben. — Pero en fin, ¿por qué no? Realmente me la pasé muy bien hoy.

—Me alegro — le sonrió Cherrylee. — Ahora adiós y hasta mañana Ben Pie.

Ben suspiró ante el apodo y regresó a casa de Pinkie soportando las risas de cada poni que se topaba en el camino, la historia de cómo fue obligado a ir a la escuela con el resto de los niños recorrió Ponyville muy rápidamente. "_No es la fama a la que estoy acostumbrado" _se lamentó él.

—Tía, ya llegué — dijo Ben entrando a la pastelería.

—Que bueno que regresaste Ben — le sonrió Pinkie detrás del mostrador. — ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la escuela de Ponyville?

—Pues no estuvo tan mal —admitió Ben. — La señorita Cherrylee es agradable y estuve ayudándola todo el día. Hasta me pidió que fuera su auxiliar en una excursión que hará con los niños el viernes. En fin, iré a dormir una siesta.

—¡Que tengas dulces sueños Ben! — Lo despidió Pinkie mientras despachaba a otro cliente. Estaba muy orgullosa de tener un sobrino.

**...**

Llegó el viernes y Ben llegó temprano a la estación del tren junto con Cherrylee para hacer un agradable viaje de campo. Previamente su tía le había dado un gran paquete de pasteles para compartir durante el viaje, así que estaba cubierto. Llegaron los potrillos y todos subieron al tren para dar un agradable paseo por el famosísimo jardín de las estatuas de Canterlot. Ben disfrutaba el paseo, siempre pendiente que nadie se quedara atrás o algo por el estilo; cuando pararon ante una estatua de un extraño animal con cabeza como de cabra, cola de dragón, un ala de pegaso, otra de murciélago, una zarpa de león y todo tipo de mezclas raras.

Estaba idiotizado viendo la estatua que no notó como una discusión acerca de qué era esa cosa entre Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que terminó en una pelea que luego tuvo que meterse a separar y Cherrylee a castigar con un ensayo. Siguieron viendo las estatuas que nadie notó cómo la estatua comenzaba agitarse y a resquebrajarse mientras una siniestra risa salía de ahí.

Pero el Ultimatrix comenzó a parpadear haciendo volverse a Ben. No entendía por qué pero el reloj detectaba una extraña energía viniendo de esa cosa.

—Oye Ben, ¿qué le pasa a tu reloj? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle. — ¿Ya está muy gastado? ¿Necesita un cambio? ¡Mi hermana se pondrá feliz, tiene el reloj justo para ti que combinará perfecto con...

—Sweetie Belle... — dijo Ben con paciencia, — por favor, por millonésima dile a tu hermana que agradezco su ofrecimiento pero por nada del mundo cambiaré el Ultimatrix. Es sólo que... tiene una función única.

El reloj siguió parpadeando.

—ADN desconocido detectado — dijo el reloj para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Ese reloj habló? — Preguntó una potrilla llamada Silver Spoon.

—Este... sí, a veces hace eso; es parte de las muchas funciones que tiene — se apresuró a decir Ben mientras caminaba más rápido intentando no llamar la atención. Le hubiera gustado ver qué sucedía con esa estatua pero estaba rodeado de potrillos y guardias del castillo; así que tuvo que resignarse.

**...**

Cuando vio que los potrillos y sus dos profesores se alejaron, la estatua finalmente decidió que era hora de estirar el cuerpo; había pasado miles de años convertido en piedra y sus músculos estaban agarrotados. El monstruo finalmente se recuperó y vio a su alrededor.

—Así que este es el castillo. Uf, el gusto de esas Princesas nunca cambia. Ahora vamos por los Elementos que me hicieron esto y luego a causar el caos. Equestria ha estado demasiado tiempo en paz y ya es hora que alguien como yo venga y ponga las cosas en su lugar. En fin...

**...**

Al día siguiente Ben se despertó por culpa de un extraño olor dulce en el aire.

—Tía... ¿qué estás preparando hoy? — Preguntó ya fastidiado por el olor a dulce.

Pinkie mientras saltaba frente a la ventana.

—Ah, Ben, ya despertaste — lo saludó la alegre poni rosa. — ¿Ya viste afuera? ¡Es un verdadero milagro para los amantes de los dulces, ven conmigo!

Y luego que su tía desapareciera entre una nube de polvo, Ben miró por la ventana también. Soltó un grito de sorpresa, unas extrañas nubes rosa estaban esparciendo una lluvia café por todo el pueblo. Sacó el casco para probar la lluvia y para su sorpresa era leche chocolatada. Para colmo las nubes parecían hechas de algodón de azúcar.

—Bien, en definitiva algo no marcha bien — dijo él levantándose de golpe.

Alerta, Ben recorrió todo el pueblo en busca de alguna pista de lo que pasaba pero sólo se encontraba con más nubes de dulce y a los ponis haciendo cosas completamente ilógicas, como andar de cabeza o creerse gallinas entre otras cosas. Incluso se topó con edificios puestos cabeza abajo mientras flotaban.

—Esto no está bien — se dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Entonces se topó con su tía y sus amigas que corrían hacia un gran carruaje conducido por un par de pegasos con armadura que acababan de llegar al lugar.

—¡Tía Pinkie Pie! ¿Qué está pasando?  
—¡Ben! — Dijo Pinkie contenta. — Parece que algo muy malo acaba de pasar y la Princesa Celestia nos ha dicho que corramos al Palacio a ayudarla.

—Bien, yo también voy — dijo Ben muy seriamente.

—Ben, no — le dijo la unicornio Twilight Sparkle. — Esto es muy serio y puede ser peligroso. Necesitamos que te quedes con las niñas y cuides de ellas, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? Ben...

Ben se fijó que las pequeñas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo venían también.

—¿Entonces me quedo con ellas? — Preguntó Ben molesto por la decisión de Twilight.

La unicornio asintió.

—Ben, confiamos en ti — dijo. — No tardaremos, sólo cuídalas. Refúgiense en la biblioteca con Spike. No tardaremos.

Y sin más, las seis amigas se montaron al carruaje y se elevaron en dirección a Canterlot. Ben gruñó por lo bajo y corrió hacia la biblioteca donde Spike ya los esperaba y los recibió dentro.

—Vamos, pónganse a salvo del caos — dijo el pequeño dragón cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Spike, ¿qué está pasando? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

—No lo sé niñas, sólo quedémonos aquí hasta que todo pase — dijo el pequeño dragón. — ¿Qué hacemos en lo que ellas lo resuelven? ¿Jugamos otra vez a la policía del espacio, Ben? — Preguntó Scootaloo.

Ben estaba serio, mirando hacia fuera.

—¿Ben? — Insistió la pequeña Scootaloo.

—Esto no está bien. Siento que debo ir para allá o algo saldrá terriblemente mal — dijo Ben.

—Ben, no puedes — dijo Spike. — Pero ten calma, Twilight y las demás lograrán detener a esta amenaza. ¿Por qué no te relajas y...?

Se calló al ver la mirada de Ben.

—Spike, quédate con las pequeñas — declaró él mientras rebuscaba en el Ultimatrix. — Lo siento mucho tía Pinkie Pie... pero debo desobedecerte o mancharé mi honor de plomero.

—¿Entonces sí jugamos a los plomeros? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle tratando de calmar la creciente tensión. Para colmo, el caos seguía aumentando afuera.

—No niñas, esto ya no es un juego — dijo Ben encontrando por fin lo que buscaba. — ¡Es hora de ser héroe!

Un destello verde iluminó la habitación y pronto ante las niñas y Spike, una criatura como un gigantesco murciélago rojo con detalles amarillos y negros apareció ante ellos. Todos corrieron a refugiarse pero entonces Apple Bloom reconoció el símbolo en el pecho de la criatura.

—¿Ben? — Preguntó incrédula.

El ser asintió.

—Sí, pero en esta forma me llamo: ¡JET-RAY! Luego les explico, ahora: rápido, ábranme la puerta.

Spike obedeció y Ben salió volando en dirección a Canterlot.

Sin más el dragón fue a la despensa.

—¿Y qué se supone que haces? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—Pongo palomitas, tengo la sensación que no nos querremos perder esto.

**...**

Todo había pasado muy rápido para las seis amigas. Parecía que un antiguo enemigo de la Princesa, Discord el Espíritu del Caos había vuelto y planeaba apoderarse de todo; ahora tenían que luchar contra esa cosa, pero el monstruo había ocultado los Elementos de la Armonía y todo indicaba que debían recorrer el gran laberinto que había en el palacio para hallarlos; y para colmo, él les había quitado sus cuernos y alas para ser más "justos" en el juego.

—No importa chicas — dijo Twilight. — Podremos hacer lo que sea si estamos, ¡juntas!

Las demás asintieron y se prepararon para entrar al laberinto y salvar los Elementos ante la divertida mirada del ser, cuando una sombra gigantesca pasó por encima de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? — Gritó horrorizada Fluttershy mirando hacia arriba.

Todas vieron hacia donde indicaba su amiga y soltaron gritos de horror. Ante ellos una especie de mantaraya gigantesca se acercaba volando a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

—¿Qué truco es este, Discord? — Gritó Twilight.

Pero el monstruo no respondió, estaba tan sorprendido como ellas. Entonces el monstruo se plantó en el aire ante Discord.

—¿Cómo estás feo? Imagino que eres el responsable de todo esto — dijo la cosa haciendo un ademán a su alrededor.

—Discord para servirte — dijo el monstruo mirando al otro monstruo. — ¿Y se puede saber qué eres tú?

Ben sonrió.

—No te preocupes, sólo soy el que va a patearte el trasero.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo? — Preguntó Discord divertido.

Sin más, la mantarraya comenzó a disparar una especie de rayos verdes con su cola y sus ojos, obligando a Discord a moverse rápido para evitar el impacto. Para sorpresa de todos, en donde impactó el rayo ahora se veía una gran quemadura.

No había que decir más, el monstruo comenzó a disparar contra Discord que hacía verdaderas maromas en el aire para eludir los ataques. Tanto, que se le cayó la caja en donde guardaba los cuernos y alas de todas. No había tiempo que perder, todas recuperaron lo suyo y se dispusieron a entrar al laberinto.

Discord gruñó de frustración, en esos momentos debía de separarlas y hacer que olvidaran su amistad; pero ahora tenía un monstruo extraño del cual defenderse. Entonces el extraño bajó a tierra ante las seis amigas.

—Oigan, ¿qué es lo que buscan en el laberinto? ¿No deberían luchar contra este loco?

Ellas retrocedieron asustadas. Todas menos Rainbow Dash que voló para estar cara a cara a Jet-Ray.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

—¡Eso Raibnow Dash! — Gritó Discord desde arriba. — Dile que se meta en sus propios asuntos.

Entonces Pinkie miró el símbolo en el pecho de Jet-Ray también y soltó un grito de alegría al reconocerlo. Jet-Ray sonrió, pues supo que Pinkie Pie lo había reconocido.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Jet-Ray a su tía.

—Buscamos los Elementos de la Armonía, es la única forma de detener a Discord pero están dentro del laberinto.

—Pikie espera, no sabemos si podemos confiar en lo que sea que sea esta cosa — dijo Applejack asustada.

Pinkie la ignoró y siguió mirando a Jet-Ray con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Sin más Jet-Ray tocó el símbolo en su pecho y un destello cubrió todo su cuerpo. En donde antes estaba la mantarraya ahora estaba una especie de ser color negro con patas y una cara color azul marino con proporciones como aerodinámicas.

—Claro que puedo. ¡XRL8! — Gritó la cosa y luego comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad dentro del laberinto.

Todas y Discord lo miraron sin poder creer lo que veían. En serio, ¿qué rayos pasaba ahí?

A los pocos segundos el monstruo regresó.

—Los encontré. Están en el fondo, pero necesito que cada una de ustedes me acompañe por separado porque sólo ustedes pueden acceder a ellos. ¡Vámonos rápido!

Discord se apareció ante el extraño.

—Óyeme no. Ambos sabemos que no hay nada allá en el fondo, ¿qué pretendes? El que les pone trampas a ellas soy yo y nadie más que yo.

—Es cierto, no hay nada ahí dentro. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y ahora ellas también — le respondió XRL8 con una sonrisa presumida.

Discord levantó una ceja y luego se rio alegremente.

—Oye, buena esa. Admito que no la vi venir; eres mejor en poner trampas que yo.

—¿Una trampa? — Preguntó Twilight.

El monstruo miró a las ponis, que lo miraban enfurecidas; luego a Ben y finalmente su zarpa de león, en donde había un pequeño reloj de pulsera.

—Perfecto, me retrasé por culpa de esta cosa; ya no tengo tiempo de arruinar su amistad antes de hacer el caos en Ponyville. Con su permiso, me largo. Y lo que sea que seas cosa, me las pagarás cuando termine mi agenda. Ahora, ¡adiosito!

Sin más, Discord desapareció.

—¿Escucharon? — Se escandalizó Fluttershy. — ¡Debemos ir a Ponyville de inmediato!

—¿Pero qué hay de los Elementos? — Preguntó Applejack.

Pinkie rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué no los escuchaste Applejack? No hay nada aquí.

—Pero no sabemos si podemos confiar en esa cosa — dijo Rarity mirando a XLR8.

—Yo sí — aseguró Pinkie Pie. — Confíen en mí, recuerden cuando nos enfrentamos a los Paraspryte, yo sé lo que hago aunque no siempre me entiendan.

Tras mirarse entre sí, las otras cinco asintieron.

—Bien Pinkie, confiamos en ti y en esa cosa — dijo Twilight finalmente. — ¿Cómo llegamos a Ponyville y detenemos a Discord?

XLR8 miró hacia un globo olvidado que había por ahí cerca.

—¡En globo!

—¿Qué no entiendes? Debemos darnos prisa — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Y un globo es demasiado lento.

—Déjenmelo a mí — dijo XLR8 corriendo hacia el globo.

Las demás lo siguieron sin entender. Entonces subieron al globo y una vez dentro, XLR8 tocó el Ultimatrix y se transformó en una especie de cosa hecha de metal líquido color negro con patrones color verde.

—¡ULTRA-T! — Gritó la cosa y comenzó a subir al globo convertido en líquido.

—Yuk, yuk, yuk... — dijo Rarity apartándose del camino de la cosa líquida.

Entonces Ultra-T para sorpresa de todos, Ultra-T se unió al globo por completo, que se hizo de color negro con patrones verdes igual que él; y entonces comenzó a cambiar. Le salieron asientos con cinturones de seguridad, dos enormes turbinas y un par de lanzamisiles. Las demás saltaron al globo en sus respectivos asientos y sin más, Ultra-T les colocó sus cinturones de seguridad.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento — dijo Fluttershy abrazándose a Rainbow Dash.

Su amiga tragó saliva también.

Y sin más, el globo despegó a una increíble velocidad

—¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁ! — Gritaron todas aferrándose como podían al globo; que por cierto iba a velocidad de un viaje espacial.

Discord se encontraba en el centro de Ponyville rodeado de caos y pensaba que podía hacer ahora; cuando los gritos de auxilio de las ponis que debía derrotar llamaron su atención. Confundido miró hacia donde venía el Globo Ultra-T; que al verlo comenzó a disparar sus misiles, que le impactaron de lleno.

El globo aterrizó y las chicas se apresuraron a bajar antes que algo más sucediera. Ultra-T se separó del globo y volvió a tomar forma antropoide encarando a Discord, que se limpiaba las quemaduras de los misiles.

—¿Eres el del laberinto, no? — Preguntó rechinando los dientes. — La criatura que cambia de forma.

Ultra-T asintió.

—Muy bien, ¿querías atención? La tienes. No sé si felicitarte o sentir lástima por ti.

Ultra-T se rio alegremente.

—¿Quién siente lástima por quién, criatura? No tienes probabilidad de vencerme.

Sin más, el monstruo negro y verde se transformó en un potro adolescente color verde con un extraño aparato pegado a su muñeca.

—¿Ves esto? Se llama el Ultimatrix y mientras yo, Ben Tennyson Pie lo tenga puesto, estás perdido.

* * *

**Y como dije antes, ya era hora que Ben usara todo el poder del Ultimatrix. En fin, quiero recordar que dije que esta historia está ambientada antes de la segunda temporada, así que nuestro amigo Discord aún no era conocido. En fin, espero que les haya parecido simpático y me dejen su opinión; estoy avanzando muy rápido y ya tengo la secuela pensada:**

**Pinkie Pie, Ben 10, Generador Rex !Héroes unidos!**

**Y creo que es suficiente publicidad así que:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A este sujeto voy a llamarlo... ¡Confusión!**

Todas las ponis, a excepción de Pinkie Pie soltaron gemidos de sorpresa. Ben seguía erguido ante Discord con el Ultimatrix en alto. Entonces se volvió hacia su tía y sus amigas.

—Rápido, vayan y encuentren esos tales Elementos de la Armonía. Yo me encargaré de él — dijo Ben con tono de autoridad.

Las demás no supieron reaccionar, o bien, todas menos Pinkie Pie que asintió enérgicamente y fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca; su Pinkie-sentido le indicaba que lo que buscaba estaba ahí. Las demás la siguieron entre confundidas y asustadas con lo que estaba pasando.

—Pinkie, ¿sabías desde el principio que era Ben? — Preguntó Fluttershy con suavidad.

—Claro que lo sabía — dijo molesta Rainbow Dash. — Por eso nos dijo que sabía que podía confiar en la cosa, ¿verdad Pinkie?

—Bueno pues ¡dúh! — Dijo Pinkie rodando los ojos. — Sólo había visto una de sus transformaciones pero reconocí rápidamente el símbolo en su pecho.

—En serio Pinkie, cuando esta locura acabe me vas a decir de dónde viene realmente ese chico, tengo dudas que sea en verdad tu sobrino — dijo Applejack también.

—Bueno, ahora me explico por qué no quería deshacerse de su reloj a pesar de mis insistentes ofertas — dijo Rarity pensativa.

—Miren, luego nos encargamos del asunto del sobrino — dijo Twilight corriendo todavía. — Ahora el objetivo es obtener los Elementos. Si era cierto que no estaban en el laberinto... tal vez mi libro nos diga algo sobre dónde los escondió Discord.

Rápidamente llegaron a la biblioteca, donde encontraron a las niñas y a Spike pendientes de todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Se escandalizó Rarity. — ¿No deberían de refugiarse? Uno de los enemigos más poderosos que hemos enfrentado está convirtiendo Ponyville en la capital mundial del caos.

—No tenemos miedo hermana, Ben nos cuida. ¿Ya vieron que puede transformarse en un monstruo muy poderoso con sólo tocar su reloj? ¡Es algo fuera de este mundo! — Dijo Sweetie Belle muy emocionada.

Las mayores los empujaron dentro antes que algo malo terminara por pasar. Mientras, Discord miraba fijamente a Ben y luego a su Ultimatrix.

—Con que el Ultimatrix. ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que hace esa cosa? — Quiso saber el monstruo.

—Fácil — dijo Ben con una sonrisa presumida. — Tiene el ADN de más de un millón de razas alienígenas. Todo lo que debo hacer es seleccionar una y transformarme. Ahora, ¿prefieres un necrofrigian o un vasaxauriano?

—Hmm... — pensó Discord. — Dame al necrofrigian, suena a que estará interesante.

—Tú mandas — dijo Ben presionando el Ultimatrix.

Una luz verde lo cubrió por completo cambiando su cuerpo por el de una especie de libélula gigante color negro, con detalles y alas color azul y ojos verdes; además al principio Discord no pudo ver que era una libélula, sino hasta que extendió sus alas pues cuando las plegó parecía una especie de capucha.

—FRÍO — gritó el necrofrigian mientras despegaba y se lanzaba contra Discord.

Discord se cubrió con sus brazos, pero Frío arrojó su aliento congelante atrapando éstas entre un bloque de hielo; que él rompió con un poderoso movimiento y comenzó a volar esquivando el aliento de frío.

En la biblioteca las chicas notaron de pronto que estaba nevando; no nevando helado de chocolate como lo sería la lluvia de Discord, sino nevando de verdad.

—¿Qué rayos? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash asomándose por la ventana.

Descubrió a una libélula lanzando aliento congelante contra Discord, que hacía lo que podía por eludirlo.

—En serio, ¿cuántas transformaciones tiene Ben? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—Dice que es un famoso súper héroe conocido como Ben 10 — dijo Pinkie saltando de la emoción pues también se asomó por la ventana y de paso, Spike le pasó chocolate caliente y algo de palomitas antes de acomodarse bien para ver el show junto con las niñas.

—¡Los hallé! — Gritó Twilight emocionada sacando el polvoriento libro que hablaba de los Elementos de la Armonía. — Están todos aquí; pónganselos y pongamos al viejo Discord en su lugar.

—Eso si Ben no acaba con él primero — dijo Fluttershy suavemente mientras miraba la pelea.

Ya harto del juego, Discord se multiplicó para rodear a Frío, y sus copias comenzaron a bailar y a girar alrededor de su oponente para finalmente atacarlo con todo; usando rayos mágicos. Los ataques serios no le gustaban a Discord, pero en serio ya estaba cansado de este sujeto. Frío se hizo intangible para eludir los rayos y bajó a tierra.

—¿Qué pasa Ben Tennyson Pie? ¿Ya no puedes más? — Se burlaron los Discords.

—Es sólo que no soy el sujeto correcto para vencerte — dijo Frío tocando su pecho y haciendo que la luz verde volviera a inundarlo. Cuando ésta se disipó Discord se vio ante una especie de robot color blanco con ojos verdes. — Ahora sí, ¡Eco-Eco!

El pequeño robot se multiplicó en cientos de pequeños robots que corrieron hacia Discord y comenzaron a gritar lanzando poderosas ondas sónicas obligando al ser a taparse los oídos. El grito fue más efectivo de lo que Ben pensó, pues el monstruo finalmente perdió la concentración y todas sus copias se desvanecieron de pronto. Eso sí; todas las ventanas de Ponyville habían pasado a la historia.

—Hubiera elegido al vasaxauriano — se quejó Discord todavía con zumbidos en los oídos.

—Como gustes, — dijo Eco-Eco volviendo a ser uno y transformándose una vez más; esta vez en una especie de reptil tan grande como una casa; un reptil que tomó un poste y lo usó para golpear a Discord. — ¡Humungosaurio!

Discord eludió el golpe fácilmente riéndose como bobo. Humungosaurio rugió y siguió agitando su poste tratando de atinarle a Discord; que se reía burlándose del fallo de su enemigo y convocó sus nubes que hicieron llover más que nunca en los alrededores. Humungosaurio corrió hacia él, pero se resbaló debido a lo chocolatoso del suelo; cayendo estruendosamente. Ben volvió a la normalidad gimiendo de la humillación.

—Bueno niño, fue muy divertido y todo pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto — dijo Discord acercándose a Ben. — De momento sólo dos de tus alienígenas han podido hacerme algo relativamente bueno; el resto es más bien irritante y este último... bueno, fue genial. Parece que la agilidad no es el fuerte de los vasaxaurianos. Ahora... ¡dame esa porquería!

Discord colocó sus garras sobre el Ultimatrix y comenzó a tirar con furia en sus ojos. No podía, el Ultimatrix estaba pegado a Ben y no cedería por nada en el mundo. Discord trató de usar su magia haciendo que el aparato comenzara a soltar chispas y electricidad. Desde la biblioteca, las chicas soltaron un gemido de sorpresa y corrieron en ayuda de Ben para usar sus Elementos antes que algo más pasara. Entonces el aparato comenzó a parpadear como loco.

—ADN desconocido detectado.

Ben sonrió muy contento mientras Discord cesaba en sus intentos.

—Oye... ¿qué se supone que significa? — Preguntó Discord a Ben.

—Ya verás, ¡Ultimatrix, escanea! — Gritó Ben.

Una luz verde salió del reloj y cubrió por completo a Discord, que se tapó los ojos debido a la molestia. Entonces una pequeña proyección holográfica que lo representaba a él apareció sobre el reloj de Ben para sorpresa de todos.

—ADN agregado a la base de datos — dijo el Ultimatrix.

—¡Óyeme no! — Gritó Discord lanzándose contra Ben antes que fuera tarde; desgraciadamente ya era tarde y Ben apretó el reloj antes que el monstruo lo alcanzara.

Para sorpresa de todos en el aire se levantó un segundo Discord, sólo que con los ojos verdes y el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho. El segundo Discord comenzó a ver con curiosidad todas sus partes levantando una ceja.

—En serio amigo, ¿qué demonios eres? Pareces una mezcla de un poco de todo — dijo el nuevo Discord todavía sorprendido viendo su cuerpo. — En fin, creo que a este sujeto lo llamaré ¡Confusión!

Todas estaban en shock, sobre todo Discord que comprendía que la batalla había cambiado drásticamente gracias a Ben.

—Esto tiene que ser un chiste — dijo Twilight con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué tienes que gritar tu nombre de alien todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Discord elevándose hacia Confusión.

—Para infringir temor en mis enemigos, por supuesto — respondió Confusión con orgullo mientras hacía aparecer una nube de algodón de azúcar que daba lluvia color naranja.

El monstruo levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca recibiendo el precioso líquido con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ah, ya extrañaba los smoothies! — dijo relamiéndose.

—¡Oye yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero! — Gritaba Pinkie saltando muy molesta.

—Pero por supuesto tía Pinkie Pie — dijo Confusión haciendo que una nube se posara sobre Pinkie y lloviera smoothie sobre ella, que muy feliz comenzó a recibirlo.

Discord rechinó los dientes.

—Escúchame bien fenómeno, sólo puede haber un Discord, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Sólo uno! — Dijo encarando a Confusión que seguía concentrado en su delicioso smoothie.

—Applejack — dijo Rainbow, — no sé tú pero ya me convenció que en verdad es sobrino de Pinkie.

—Yep — dijo ella sin entender exactamente qué estaba viendo.

Las demás asintieron aunque no decían nada; todo aquello se ponía demasiado raro. Mientras, Ben se encogió de hombros ante el reclamo de Discord e hizo aparecer una nube de smoothie sobre él.

—Vamos amigo, relájate y bébete uno de estos, te aseguro que te levantará el ánimo — dijo él con una enorme sonrisa. — Además no creas que he terminado aquí, el Ultimatrix viene con una función de evolución; así que prepárate. ¿Te gusta fastidiar? Pues bien, no es tan divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti.

Dicho esto, apretó el símbolo del Ultimatrix. La luz verde volvió a cubrirlo haciendo que a su zarpa de león le crecieran garras, sus alas se hicieran mayores, sus cuernos crecieron haciéndose más largos y puntiagudos; su cola de dragón igualmente creció junto con las púas que se tornaron más curvas y amenazadora. Para finalizar un segundo colmillo sobresalía de la boca de Confusión, que rugiendo gritó:

—¡Confusión Supremo!

Discord comenzó a retroceder sintiendo un poder mucho mayor al suyo en ese otro sujeto.

—Este... yo...

Sin más Confusión Supremo lo envolvió en un aura de magia color verde y sin que pudiera controlarse, Discord levantó su zarpa de león y se dio un poderoso golpe en la nariz.

—¿Por qué te golpeas? — Preguntó riéndose Confusión Supremo.

Discord comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo incesantemente mientras Confusión Supremo seguía con su irritante _"¿Por qué te golpeas?"_ una y otra y otra vez. Discord comenzó a gritar entre furioso y humillado mientras su auto-mutilación seguía y seguía.

—Jajajajajajajaja — comenzó Rainbow Dash. — Un viejo clásico de la secundaria.

—¡Basta ya! — Gritó Discord casi llorando por el dolor y la humillación.

—Como desees — dijo Confusión Supremo dejándolo caer al suelo.

Pronto el Discord original se vio rodeado de cinco de sus seis enemigas principales, Pinkie Pie seguía bebiendo rico smoothie de la nube creada por Ben.

—¡Pinkie! — La llamaron las otras.

—No temas tía Pinkie Pie, la nube seguirá ahí cuando acabes — le prometió Confusión Supremo.

Pinkie Pie asintió entusiasmada y corrió hacia ellos. Discord estaba rodeado, ¿cómo podría salir de eso? Cualquier vía de escape que tomara estaba fuera de discusión, pues Confusión Supremo podría rastrearlo como fuera. Aún así tenía que probar. Desapareció antes que el arcoíris creado por los Elementos pero tal como lo pensó, un aura mágica más fuerte que la suya lo inmovilizó con facilidad.

Confusión Supremo lo agarró fuertemente llevándolo de regreso hacia las ponis.

—Adelante, yo lo sostengo — dijo con confianza.

—Pero Ben, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal si el hechizo te afecta siendo un doble de Discord? — Preguntó muy preocupada tía Pinkie Pie.

Confusión Supremo le sonrió.

—No temas tía, seguramente pensarán en algo. Ahora, ¡adelante!

Las demás intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pero asintieron rápidamente y rodearon a ambos Discords e invocaron el poder de los Elementos. El Ultimatrix comenzó a parpadear mientras la luz los rodeaba a ambos. Finalmente cuando la luz se disipó vieron a Ben, de vuelta a la normalidad junto con lo que quedaba de su enemigo, una estatua con expresión de estar horrorizado.

—Miren, todo vuelve a la normalidad — celebró Rarity.

—¡Lo hiciste sobrino! ¡Venciste al malvado Discord usando tu Ultimatrix! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, haré una gran fiesta con globos, pastel y mi receta ultra mega secreta de ponche especial de Pinkie Pie; y claro, te haré esos ricos smoothies que tanto te gustan — dijo Pinkie saltando alegremente ante Ben.

Ben se levantó con dificultad mientras revisaba su Ultimatrix.

—Este ha sido uno de los villanos más extraños a los que me he enfrentado, en serio, — dijo Ben admirando su nuevo alien, — pero al menos me ha dado una transformación interesante. Es como tener todos los poderes del Alien X sin las molestias que acarrea; ¡este sujeto puede hacer de todo, es genial!

—Sí, sí, sí, todas lo disfrutamos cariño — dijo Rarity acercándose a Ben y mirando fijamente el Ultimatrix. — Ahora si no te molesta me gustaría saber exactamente qué es esa cosa; comprendo que no quieras mis relojes si lo tienes pero aún así...

—En serio que a todas nos gustaría saber qué demonios acaba de pasar — dijo Rainbow Dash. — No me malinterpreten, fue genial ver a Discord golpearse solo y humillarlo y todo eso, pero realmente quiero saber lo que está pasando.

Ben suspiró y les mostró el reloj.

—Como ya le había dicho al tal Discord, el Ultimatrix tiene almacenado el ADN de más de un millón de especies alienígenas; todo lo que debo hacer es seleccionar el que necesito y luego patear traseros con él — dijo Ben muy orgulloso. — Por eso soy un famoso súper héroe conocido como Ben 10; porque puedo convertirme en cualquier alienígena que necesite.

—Y déjame adivinar, tienes diez transformaciones — dijo Twilight mirando fascinada el Ultimatrix.

—Bueno... solían ser diez — dijo Ben con una débil sonrisa. — Ahora son más de setenta pero en fin... no me gusta darme importancia. Lo bueno fue que hemos derrotado al chico malo. Un gran trabajo.

—¡Perfecto, ya todas saben sobre Ben! — Gritó Pinkie muy animada. — Ahora, en cuanto a la fiesta que tenemos que hacer...

—Pinkie, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pasa aquí? — Preguntó Fluttershy volando hacia su amiga. — Ben es sólo un niño, tal vez no sea un potrillo pero es sólo un chico; y no creo que a la Princesa Celestia le haga gracia que un potro de su edad tenga un arma tan peligrosa en su poder.

—Oye, oye — se defendió Ben. — El Ultimatrix no es un arma.

—Si tú; ¿cómo llamas entonces a un aparato que te convierte en diez o más especies alienígenas? — Preguntó Applejack.

Ben se encogió de hombros.

—Miren, yo lo uso como una fuerza del bien; pero el Ultimatrix fue creado para almacenar y estudiar toda la vida de la galaxia. Es más, especies enteras extintas ya han vuelto a la vida con el poder de este aparato; e incluso pude reparar los daños genéticos de toda una raza gracias a esto.

Las ponis se miraron.

—Nunca he oído de hechizo semejante, así que supongo que es tecnología de otro planeta, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Twilight sin dejar de admirar el aparato.

—Así es, creado por el viejo Azmuth. Según él la mente más brillante en cuatro; tal vez cinco galaxias...

Se hizo silencio mientras Twilight se ponía pensativa.

—Ya veo... por eso fue que pudiste transformarte en otro Discord; porque esa cosa para estudiar el ADN de las criaturas del espacio, también lo recolecta, ¿no es así?

Ben asintió.

—Claro, y agregó el ADN de Discord a su base de datos — concluyó Spike saliendo de la biblioteca. — Pero con todo y todo, fue de las mejores luchas que he visto; ¿puedes enseñarme qué otro héroe alienígena tienes ahí?

—¡Y a nosotras! — Gritaron las niñas.

—Este... realmente me gustaría pero luego de tantos cambios el Ultimatrix debe recargarse — dijo Ben. — Tal vez más tarde...

Una sombra cruzó el cielo haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia arriba. La Princesa Celestia aterrizó frente a todas con majestuosidad y gracia.

—¡Princesa Celestia! — Gritaron todas inclinándose ante su soberana.

Ben tardó en reaccionar pero las imitó también.

Celestia correspondió con una cortés inclinación de cabeza ante todos.

—Un excelente trabajo, mis pequeños ponis... sobre todo tú, Ben Tennyson Pie — dijo la Princesa avanzando hacia Ben. — Ha sido de los espectáculos más sorprendentes que he visto, aunque debo admitir que estaba lista para intervenir cuando te transformaste en el doble supremo de Discord, pero me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

—Princesa, ¿desde hace cuánto lleva viendo? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Desde que sentí otra presencia poderosa en los jardines de Canterlot; vi por la ventana y vi a un extraño ser que cambiaba de forma de una especie de monstruo volador a otro corredor a otro que convirtió mi globo de paseo en una máquina de guerra. ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas, por cierto, Ben Tennyson Pie?

—Este... Mechamorphs Galvánicos; son seres bio-tecnológicos que tienen la habilidad de unirse y mejorar cualquier tipo de tecnología.

La Princesa asintió y luego vio al Discord petrificado.

—Ben, has hecho un excelente servicio a Equestria derrotando a Discord; pero me temo que Fluttershy tiene razón. No puedo permitir que un potro como tú ande con un aparato tan peligroso por ahí; y si bien no es un arma, no puedes negar que es un verdadero peligro en las manos equivocadas; y peor ahora que Discord es una de sus tantas transformaciones.

—¿Qué significa todo eso? — Preguntó Ben temiendo lo peor.

La Princesa Celestia puso su pata sobre Ben de forma maternal y tranquilizadora; pero Ben sabía que lo que venía no eran buenas noticias para él.

—Ben... voy a tener que confiscar el Ultimatrix.

* * *

**Y bueno he aquí otro cap; el próximo será el último. Igual no sufran, como dije ya estoy trabajando en la secuela con el debut de Generador Rex y un par de sorpresas más; pero antes me concentraré en terminar PAO. Y sin más que agregar:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡No es un adiós, es un hasta luego!**

—Ben... voy a tener que confiscar el Ultimatrix.

Ben retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No... no puede hacer esto — dijo Ben.

—Puedo y lo haré, Ben Tennyson Pie — dijo la Princesa Celestia pacientemente. — Bien lo dijo Fluttershy, no puedo permitir que un potro como tú ande por ahí con algo tan peligroso. Hay cientos de guerreros Equestres mucho más calificados que tú para usar esta cosa, pero tampoco se los daré a ninguno de ellos. Pondré tu aparato fuera del alcance de cualquiera para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

—Pero Princesa, el universo cuenta conmigo — dijo Ben. — Yo soy el famoso Ben 10; sin el Ultimatrix sólo soy Ben.

—Ben, comprende por favor, la Princesa Celestia no lo haría si no supiera que es lo mejor — trató de tranquilizarlo Twilight. — Por favor comprende...

—Azmuth me lo confió a mí, y ¿quién mejor que el creador del Ultimatrix para juzgar quién debe llevarlo? — Se defendió Ben. — Además lo tengo desde que tenía diez años, simplemente he demostrado que soy digno de portarlo.

—De haber sabido que existía una cosa así en poder de un potrillo, Ben, hace tiempo que te lo hubiera quitado — dijo Celestia. — Además yo misma hablaré con el tal Azmuth en caso se aparezca a pedirte cuentas por su aparato; y se lo daré a él, pero con la condición que no vuelva a dárselo a ninguno de mis súbditos. No discutas más Ben Tennyson. Sólo lo haces más difícil y en el fondo sabes que es lo correcto.

Ben negó con firmeza y miró desafiante a la Princesa.

—Princesa, desde que tengo el Ulitmatrix muchos han intentado quitármelo; Vylgax... los maestros de armas de Tekkadon, y créame: no es con buenas intenciones. No es que dude por ser usted, sino porque la experiencia me dice que no es bueno que alguien venga y diga que quiere el Ultimatrix. Además Azmuth lo diseñó de tal modo que está pegado a mí, la única forma de removerlo es que él lo haga o que me corten el brazo.

—¿No va a cortarle el brazo, o sí Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó una muy asustada Fluttershy,

—Por supuesto que no — dijo ella con calma mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. — Ahora Ben Tennyson: no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono. Eres un potro y te perdono, pero hay límites de la grosería que no debes cruzar; algún día te encontrarás a alguien que no tenga tanta paciencia como yo y no será bueno. ¿Comprendes?

Ben bajó la cabeza, claro que había comprendido.

—Ahora, por favor extiende tu pata para que pueda remover el aparato.

Ben obedeció ya resignado. Entonces la Princesa Celestia envolvió el Ultimatrix con su magia y tiró de él. Nada pasó. Ella levantó una ceja confundida, pero rápidamente concentró más poder y siguió tirando, siempre con el mismo resultado. Ella frunció el ceño y aumentó más su poder, pero todo lo que logró fue arrastrar a Ben, que ya se esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Está bien, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Twilight preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante — dijo ella. — Es sólo que me sorprende que este hechizo de remoción no funcionara. En fin, sólo debo de probar con otro, no hay problema.

Y sin más se levantó y probó otro hechizo en el Ultimatrix y de nuevo falló. Esto ya la estaba fastidiando y se notaba por la cara que puso cuando trató un tercer hechizo que sólo logró mover a Ben de un lado a otro. Finalmente tomó aire y concentró todo su poder en su cuerno para finalmente lanzar un poderoso rayo de tracción sobre el Ultimatrix que comenzó a arrastrar de nuevo a Ben mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás.

Esta vez el reloj comenzó a parpadear como loco.

—Princesa, pare por favor — dijo Ben. — Va a activar el mecanismo de seguridad.

Ella siguió con lo suyo demasiado concentrada como para escuchar a Ben. Entonces una poderosa onda de energía salió del reloj lanzando a la Princesa Celestia contra una pared; la cual se agrietó por la fuerza del impacto. Ella gimió de dolor mientras las otras corrían a ayudarla.

Rainbow Dash voló hacia Ben hecha una furia.

—Escucha amigo, no me importa qué edad tengas ni que nos hayas salvado. Si vuelves a hacerle algo así a la Princesa Celestia, te juro que...

—Oye, yo traté de advertirle. El Ultimatrix hace eso cuando siente una amenaza.

La Princesa se incorporó sacudiéndose con fuerza.

—El muchacho tiene razón Rainbow Dash. Esta yo me la busqué. De cualquier modo está visto que tenemos que movernos a Canterlot para probar con otros medios.

**...**

Varias horas después, tanto Ben como su tía y sus amigas poni dormían plácidamente alrededor de una mesa mientras un prestigiado científico trataba de remover el Ultimatrix. Era el número cien o algo así; y todos fallaron miserablemente, al igual que los magos más renombrados de Equestria. Y cuando las Princesas Luna y Celestia probaron al mismo tiempo, una vez más la onda de energía dio de lleno contra ellas lastimándolas bastante.

—Bueno querida hermana, yo dimito — dijo Luna alejándose del lugar.

Celestia no podía culparla, de hecho después de eso decidió que la magia no era el mejor camino para remover el Ultimatrix del potro. Pero ya estaba hartándose; y para colmo, el último sujeto tiró la toalla.

—Lo siento mucho Princesa Celestia. Modestia aparte, soy uno de los mejores científicos de Equestria y este aparato está más allá de mis posibilidades.

Dicho esto, se alejó con la cola entre las patas. La Princesa se dejó caer sobre la mesa frustrada, despertándolos a todos.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminamos? — Preguntó Ben más dormido que despierto.

—Sí, puedes quedarte con esa cosa — dijo la Princesa ya derrotada. — Nada de lo que haga podrá quitártelo.

—Eso es porque unas mentes tan primitivas como las suyas jamás podrán contra mi mejor creación — se escuchó una voz detrás de todas.

Muy ofendidas, las ponis se volvieron para ver quién hablaba. Era un ser de no más de veinticinco centímetros de alto, color verde con ojos verdes y ropa negra y verde.

—Oye, ¿quién eres tú para hablarnos así? — Preguntó una ofendida Applejack.

—Yo soy Azmuth. La mente más brillante en cuatro, tal vez cinco galaxias — dijo con calma el pequeño ser. — Y he venido aquí por Ben Tennyson.

—¡Azmuth! — Se alegró Ben. — Vaya, ¿entonces mi misión era patearle el trasero a ese tal Discord?

—No exactamente joven Ben — dijo otra conocida voz, la de Paradox que apareció de improviso en forma poni. — De hecho, en una realidad alterna en donde tú no tuviste nada que ver estas amigas derrotaron al espíritu del caos por su cuenta, aunque representó una dura prueba para su amistad.

Pinkie Pie se puso a saltar de gozo.

—Vaya, pero si es el señor que lo sabe todo que me trajo a mi sobrino de la otra dimensión. Y dígame señor que lo sabe todo, Paradox, ¿hice un buen trabajo cuidando de Ben? ¿Lo hice? ¿Lo hice?

Paradox asintió con una sonrisa.

—Un excelente trabajo, joven Pinkie Pie. Verán: la misión de Ben consistía en ganarse la amistad de todas ustedes, pues en un futuro no muy lejano; esa amistad le ayudará a salvar el universo.

Todas se miraron maravilladas, pues comprendían el poder de la magia de la amistad. Ben sólo tenía cara de "¿En serio?" pero no dijo nada. Entonces Azmuth se aclaró la garganta.

—También el joven Tennyson tenía que recolectar el ADN de esa extraña criatura llamada Draconequs. Pues igual le servirá en un futuro a salvar el universo, y me temo que no podrá contar con el tiempo que requiere hacer algo siendo un ser de la raza Celestial; así pues tendrá que ser una fuerza igual y opuesta que le permitirá salvarnos una vez más.

—Creo que no entiendo — dijo la Princesa Celestia.

—Verán: los Celestiales son la fuerza creadora del Universo. Mientras que este ser llamado Draconequs es una fuerza del caos, entiéndase una fuerza de destrucción. Ben deberá usar esta nueva fuerza para salvarnos en un futuro.

Una vez más se miraron maravilladas; todas menos Pinkie Pie que se acercó con tristeza.

—¿Entonces es el adiós? — Dijo mirando con tristeza a Ben.

—Vamos tía Pinkie Pie, no es el adiós, sólo un hasta luego — respondió Ben con una sonrisa. — Recuerda que Paradox dijo que la amistad que he hecho con ustedes servirá para salvar al universo en un futuro. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco.

Pinkie abrazó a Ben entusiasta.

—Esperaré con ansias, Ben. Es un honor tenerte como Pie honorario. Te recordaré siempre.

Ben la abrazó de vuelta y se quedaron así por un buen tiempo. Entonces Paradox les sonrió a todos.

—Bueno, bueno. Todavía no es hora de marcharnos. ¿No dijiste que querías hacer una gran fiesta en honor de Ben, Pinkie Pie?

La poni rosa miró sorprendida a Paradox, pero rápidamente se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a saltar de gozo. Claro que haría la mejor fiesta del mundo; y la Princesa les prestó un salón del palacio para despedir a Ben cálidamente.

Fueron varias horas en las que todas se divirtieron; y Ben la pasó especialmente divertido cuando tía Pinkie Pie sacó a bailar al pequeño Azmuth a pesar de sus protestas. Finalmente Paradox indicó que era hora de marcharse, para tristeza de todas.

Ben abrazó a todas.

—Señoritas, fue divertido. No es lo que suelo hacer cuando estoy de vacaciones pero me divertí bastante, sobre todo la parte en la que le di una lección al villano. Las extrañaré. Niñas, denle mis saludos a la señorita Cherrylee.

—¡Lo haremos! — Gritaron las Crusaders con entusiasmo.

—Y quién sabe, tal vez entregue una carta de recomendación para los plomeros en su nombre, estoy seguro que estarán felices de tener agentes en Equestria.

Las niñas celebraron el comentario de Ben y lo abrazaron también. Finalmente se despidió de todas mientras acompañaba a Paradox hacia el infinito.

—Por cierto profesor, ¿cuánto tiempo perdí?

—No te preocupes joven Ben. Te devolveré al momento en que te saqué de tu cama.

Y desaparecieron. Todas suspiraron y se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. Pero rápidamente Pinkie Pie lo rompió reanudando su salvaje fiesta.

—Oigan ponis, ¿qué son esas caras? ¡Creía que esta era una fiesta! Vamos todos a ¡FESTEJAR! Discord es una estatua de nuevo y el universo ha sido salvado por Ben Pie. ¡Vamos, hay que bailar!

Y sin más siguieron divirtiéndose, era lo que Ben hubiera querido.

**Pinkie Pie, Ben 10, Generador Rex ¡Héroes Unidos!**  
**PREVIEW:**

—Tía Pinkie Pie — dijo la proyección de Ben, — la armada de Vylgax es demasiado y será cuestión de tiempo a que me capture a pesar que Rex , Gwen y Kevin están de mi lado. Por eso le dije a mi amigo Rex que fuera a Equestria, porque Vylgax no puede tener el Ultimatrix por nada del mundo. Por eso... te lo confío. Rex hará todo el rescate, tú sólo mantén el Ultimatrix fuera del alcance de Vylgax.

Rex se sorprendió al escuchar aquello al igual que todas. La Princesa Celestia y Twilight fueron las primeras en reaccionar cuando la proyección de Ben se desvaneció y la extraña caja que la proyectó se acercaba hacia Pinkie que sólo acercó la pata muy contenta.

Quisieron impedirlo pero ya era muy tarde, ahora el aparato más poderoso del universo descansaba en la muñeca de Pinkie Pie...

Y por experiencia propia sabían que nada de lo que hicieran lo movería de ahí.

* * *

**Bueno, les presento el final. Tal vez estuvo flojo pero en fin, quería darle un cierre. Espero les haya gustado y me digan qué les pareció.**

**Ahora me despido con mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
